Impractical Jokers’ Punishment Dash
Impractical Jokers’ Punishment Dash is a 4D attraction located in the truTV Blvd. section of TV World. It is based on the Impractical Jokers TV show and the many punishments the group has encountered throughout the show’s history. It has a similar ride system to Universal’s Jimmy Fallon attraction. Story Guests are invited to the Impractical Jokers’ TV studio and are told that they’re going to be special guests in a live airing of the show in which the Jokers told about their worst punishments. After the show, guests will then be taken on a tour of New York City. While waiting, the Jokers are backstage arguing over whose punishment has been the worst. They decide to settle the debate by letting the guests decide. So, instead of taking a tour of New York, the ride becomes a competition in which guests see the Jokers reenacting their worst punishments. Ride Guests board a large stage that has been modified with wheels and a new glider system. The stage sits in front of a large screen that plays the ride footage. The screen soon turns on and curtains open up, revealing the stage is in the IJ office. The jokers enter their own hover pods and three of them blast off into different directions, leaving only Sal to guide the guests out of the office. The stage moves and follows Sal as he makes his way onto the New York streets. There, guests see the first punishment, Murr hanging from a cable dressed as a piñata with kids wacking him with sticks. The force causes Murr to swing violently and eventually hit the stage, sending the guests backward down the city streets. The stage dodges cars and oncoming traffic and eventually slams through the doors of a theatre. There, Joe is in a stray jacket while trying to escape from a large tank. After a few attempts, he eventually tells the audience that he’ll be awhile and that they might as well go. Murr soon arrives on his own hover pod and redirects the stage back to the streets of NYC. The stage stops at a parking lot where Q can be seen spinning around in his Jeep. He steps out of the car and says that it can’t possibly get any worse. At that moment, a tank drives up and blows up the Jeep. Q, sad and depressed, steps into his own hover pod and directs the guests to the next punishment. On the way to the punishment, Q says that Joe seems to have beat them to the punch, as he can be seen as Captain Fatbelly on top of a Staten Island cable car. The stage moves onward and finds Sal running through a maze from a man in a cat costume. Q says to give him a hand and the stage flies near Sal, knocking him onto the front of it. Sal clings onto the stage as it flies over a swamp, just as he lets go and falls into the murky water. He reimerges as the Bog Monster. Joe comes in on his pod and says that Murr is on his way. The stage flies upward and guests can see Murr skydiving, or crie-diving as Joe puts it. His screams of terror can be heard as he falls toward the stage. He hits the side of the stage and sends guests falling down with him. Murr continues to yell as a ferret flies by him on a small parachute. Murr’s own parachute opens as well as a giant one for the guests. The group slowly floats back to Jokers’ HQ and meets up with the others. There the group says that the audience was good and that each one of their punishments was the worst. They continue to argue until Joe Fatton (a friend of the Jokers) pours blue paint all over them, alongside feathers and cotton balls. The curtains close as the Jokers try to get themselves clean. Trivia * While driving through the New York streets, Adam Conover from Adam Ruins Everything can be seen next to a hotdog stand. * Similar to Adam, the Carbonaro Effect is referenced. A poster for the show can be seen in the theatre near Joe. * The ride’s queue has many props from the show’s history, including Murr’s wig, Sal’s photo, wrapping paper for Joe, and more. * The queue also has a few unseen jokes, such as a shrine for donuts made by Joe and a ferret cage with a photo of Murr in it. Category:Simulators Category:3-D/ 4-D rides Category:Rides